Fight toy
by Raikune
Summary: KenpachixByakuya. Zaraki is bored and provokes Byakuya into battling with him. Fighting against the noble, Zaraki realises this man might just be the opponent he was looking for...


**General A/N: **KenBya has become my squishable crack pairing lately. I blame peroxidepest17's KenBya fics of awesomeitude. XDD. Originally posted on Livejournal's bleachyaoi and asteriskplus communities.

**Title**: Fight-toy (until I think of a better one)  
**Fandom**: Bleach  
**Pairing**: KenBya  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Warnings**: Blood, violence  
**A/N**: I don't care if this sounds improbable. XD Apologies for any OOCness.

* * *

"C'mon. Fight me."

"No."

"Because you're afraid?" Zaraki grinned.

"I am not afraid of you," the Sixth Division captain responded tonelessly.

"Y'should be flattered. Out of all the captains, I figure you're the second strongest, after me. You survived Ichigo's bankai, even though you _lost_." Zaraki watched a muscle in Byakuya's face twitch.

"Just one battle with it. C'mon."

Byakuya resolutely went back to his paperwork. Maybe if he ignored Zaraki, he'd go away and stop pestering him for a fight with his bankai. Honestly, this happened _every year_.

"I heard from Ichigo it was like loadsa cherry blossoms, Kuchiki-_chan_. So fuckin' _girly_. Just a bigger version of your shikai. Actually, with your hair, I bet it looked like some kinda shampoo commercial. So what'd ya do with it, make enemies die laughing?"

The sudden spike in the noble's reiatsu made Zaraki grin: it looked like insulting the other's manhood was the way to go. Outside in the courtyard where he was training recruits, Renji winced at the spirit pressure and wondered what was happening to make his captain so pissed.

"If you are so eager to see my bankai…" Byakuya said slowly. "Then…"

"Yeah?" Zaraki said quickly. Byakuya was struck by the hopeful puppy look on his face, recovered, then began again.

"…meet me at Soukyoku. I'll add a few more scars to your body."

"If you can even cut me," Zaraki said softly, almost in a whisper. His eyes were dark and fervent with bloodlust. Byakuya was momentarily disconcerted.

"I'll cut you," he replied.

"I hope so." The huge man smiled. "And _I'll_ get that pretty hair of yours loose from those clips. It's a promise."

"Hmph." The noble watched Zaraki leave warily, waiting until that broad back had disappeared before sheathing Senbonzakura at his side. He stood for minute in his empty office and contemplated.

_Just this once. I'll let him fight me just this once. Then it will all be over. _He touched his sword's hilt.

_We shall not lose._

_---_

Zaraki had to admit he was impressed. Just a little. Ichigo had mentioned Byakuya was strong, even showing his scars to prove it, but _damn_. He looked at his shoulder; at the dark red soaking his captain's haori. He felt the other's reiatsu, penetrating his own, burning. Judging from the look in the captain's eyes, he hadn't forgotten the remark about his bankai being girly.

But Kuchiki was still in shikai. Even after he'd released his zanpakuto, he'd only managed to nick Zaraki's shoulder after some ten square minutes of fighting; Zaraki had deflected the dancing blades until then with his own reiatsu. Even then that sneaky fucker had made Zaraki's work harder by using kidou. Yes, Zaraki Kenpachi was a little impressed.

"So you've made me bleed," he called over to Byakuya, "but not much. You're fuckin' borin' me. Are you going to use bankai, or am I just gonna hafta make ya?"

Byakuya reached up wiped at a little blood trickling into his left eye. That man was impossibly, demonically strong…but his fight with Ichigo had made him stronger as well, he could still withstand Zaraki. And…he could go even further still…

Zaraki seemed to read his mind. "Thought so. C'mon, you bastard, quick holdin' back on me!" he raged. "Release your goddamn bankai! Or, look…" One hand reached towards his eye-patch. "…Now you have no choice!"

Byakuya set his teeth as reiatsu roared in his ears. Zaraki's eyes were shining like a dragon's and above that great roar of pressure he could hear another sound, just on the edge of hearing: a high, metallic shriek that grinded against his skull and was somehow worse then any flesh wound. Zaraki's sword was screaming.

How could he lose to a man like that? Senbonzakura hummed in his hand, urgent, pleading for release. How could _they_ lose to such a man?

Zaraki met Byakuya's torrid gaze and read the man's lips through the haze of spirit pressure:

_You asked, and I shall show you. Burn this into your mind, Zaraki._

_Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi._

Afterwards, he grudgingly admitted at first sight it had been a thing of beauty. He wasn't one for pretty words and shit but to see the sword drop, soundless and seamlessly as water into earth, see those thousands of blades rise up, that had been beautiful. And then…they dispersed, becoming countless blossoms, swirling like a hurricane…

He blinked as blood spurted from his arms and legs.

_Finally. _

_But I still haven't shattered your girly hairclips…Kuchiki-chan. And I promised, didn't I?_

Zaraki didn't have Ichigo's speed. He couldn't evade Senbonzakura. But he had mass, and strength, and most important, drive. The ground exploded under his feet as he ran flat-out towards Byakuya, trailing his zanpakuto behind him. Byakuya stiffened in shock. Zaraki was brushing Senbonzakura aside like falling snow, oblivious to his ripping hands…impossible! And he was _laughing_. Laughing and laughing.

"Fucking fantastic!" he heard the monster bellow, "Maybe you're not as girly as I thought! Now here's my promise kept, Kuchiki!"

Before he could shunpo, a huge hand had grabbed his forearm. Zaraki was in his face, in the middle of the blizzard that was Senbonzakura, a spectre of blood and flesh. Byakuya found himself lifted off his feet and nose-to-nose with those glowing eyes. His skin began to singe.

Zaraki leaned in and spoke hotly into the captain's pale neck:

"Fuckin' amazing. Ichigo should'na had ya all to himself. And ya know what? Seein' all this, all your power…makes me want your strength for me alone."

He squeezed lightly and felt bones break. Just so that pretty bastard would remember this. Remember _him_.

"Now…my promise."

Byakuya saw the ragged sword swing for his head…slicing _through Senbonzakura_…before white dots exploded in his face. As his vision shrank, he swore he felt rough, calloused fingers tenderly trace his cheek.

FIN

---

A/N: I suck at writing the Byakuya/Yachiru/Kenpachi family thing, so I decided to go for the fighting-is-foreplay theme so common in Bleach. XD I know the ending is a bit abrupt so I might write a second part.

Reviews are LUV.


End file.
